Ivan Menjivar
Ivan Menjivar is a fighter who has competed most notably at bantamweight but also at welterweight and lightweight in his storied career. He has fought such notable fighters as Matt Serra, Georges St. Pierre and Joe Lauzon, among others. He made his WEC debut and only fight in the promotion against Brad Pickett at the WEC's final show before merging with the UFC. Pickett defeated Menjivar via unanimous decision in an exciting fight. Menjivar next made his UFC return against fellow WEC veteran Charlie Valencia, winning via first round knockout with a standing elbow. He next fought submission wizard Nick Pace, winning a controversial unanimous decision that hopefully didn't taint a fantastic fight. Menjivar next signed to face Ultimate Fighter veteran John Albert. He defeated Albert via a bizarre but impressive first round comeback rear-naked choke submission, cementing his status as a UFC bantamweight title contender. He was next set to face Renan Barao, likely for a shot at the winner of the bantamweight title fight between Dominick Cruz and Urijah Faber. Instead, Menjivar faced Mike Easton next losing a relatively uneventful unanimous decision. Menjivar next faced Azamat Gashimov, defeating Gashimov via a beautiful first round armbar submission to earn Submission of the Night honors. Menjivar next signed in December 2012 for a rematch in February 2013 with former WEC featherweight champion Urijah Faber. Faber defeated Menjivar near the end of the first round with a rear-naked choke submission. After a significant layoff Menjivar signed in June 2013 to fight fellow veteran Norifumi Yamamoto. Yamamoto was injured and replaced by Wilson Reis who defeated Menjivar via unanimous decision. Menjivar then moved up to featherweight to fight Hatsu Hioki, losing a close and exciting unanimous decision. Unfortunately this third loss in a row spelled the end of Menjivar's UFC career as a week or two later he was cut from the promotion. Fights *Georges St. Pierre vs. Ivan Menjivar - The fight was Georges St. Pierre's professional MMA debut and his UCC debut. The fight was Menjivar's first loss. *Vitor Ribeiro vs. Ivan Menjivar *Matt Serra vs. Ivan Menjivar - The fight was the UFC debut of Ivan Menjivar. *Ivan Menjivar vs. Brandon Carlson *Joe Lauzon vs. Ivan Menjivar - The fast-paced fight was ended with a victory for Menjivar, utilizing the rare calf slicer submission. *Ivan Menjivar vs. Hideo Tokoro - The fight was hailed as one of the greatest of all time. *Caol Uno vs. Ivan Menjivar - The fight was in the semifinals of the K1 Hero's 2006 lightweight grand prix. *Brad Pickett vs. Ivan Menjivar - The fight was the WEC debut of Menjivar and the last fight in the WEC for both men. *Ivan Menjivar vs. Charlie Valencia - The fight was the return to the UFC for Ivan Menjivar and the UFC debut of Charlie Valencia. *Ivan Menjivar vs. Nick Pace *Ivan Menjivar vs. John Albert *Urijah Faber vs. Ivan Menjivar 2 *Hatsu Hioki vs. Ivan Menjivar - The fight was Menjivar's UFC featherweight debut and he was more than likely cut afterwards. Category:Bantamweight fighters Category:Featherweight fighters